


The Phone Call

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Phone sex - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Harry isn't giving an important conversation the attention it deserves.  That might be Draco's fault.A dose of smutty silliness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

Harry lay on his back, moaning quietly as Draco slowly licked up the length of his erection. His moaning grew louder as the expert tongue swirled around the head and probed his slit. Draco’s mouth had just sucked Harry’s cock into an indescribable wet, warm haven when a sharp, piercing ring resounded around the room.

Draco’s words were muffled by the package in his mouth. “Don’t answer it.” 

Harry sighed in deep disappointment, “I have to, it’ll be Ron. He said he’d call just before he came over.”

His cock was released with a soft pop. “Ignore it. Stupid Muggle device.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow; Draco had taught him that move well. “So, you want him to come straight over then? I thought you had other plans. Or perhaps you’d like my best friend to floo out of our living room fireplace in a minute and immediately go blind with fright?”

The ringing seemed to grow more insistent as Draco pouted. “He’ll think we’re out.”

“No. I told him I’d be here, so he’ll come in anyway, thinking that I’m in some sort of bother again, you know him.” Ron had never really got over the fear that remaining Death Eaters could be lurking around after the war, eagerly awaiting the perfect opportunity to reap their revenge. 

Harry carefully rolled over and crawled reluctantly out from under Draco and towards the source of the noise. 

“Shit. Why did you tell him to come here?” Draco snapped from behind him.

“I didn’t realise at the time that you were planning to jump me in front of the fireplace.”

“Well, you just looked so nice bent over like that.”

“I was scrubbing the dog pee off the carpet, Draco.” Harry reached for the phone. “Hello?”

 _“Morning, Harry!”_ Ron’s familiar chirp burst through the connection. _“So you’re in then? I was beginning to wonder.”_

“Sorry, it just took a moment to get to the phone. Are you coming over? ‘Cos it might be best to give us little while. To umm… straighten up,” Harry added feebly.

_“Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you first.”_

“What about?” A slight shuffling sound came from behind Harry and he felt warm hands stroke his back. 

_“I wanted to talk to you about Severus.”_

“What about Snape?”

_“Well… you know that he and I have become quite close.”_

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Harry agreed, weird though it was. Harry felt the hands move down his bum to his inner thighs and gently push his legs apart. 

_“Yes we have. Me and Severus have been friends for a while now, Harry.”_

The hands travelled back up to cup his arse, kneading.

“What are you doing?” Harry snapped and he turned his head around to be met by a somewhat evil grin.

Ron stammered slightly. _“I - we’ve become…”_

“Friends. I know,” Harry replied brusquely, trying to bring his attention back to the phone call as Draco’s hands continued to caress and massage his posterior.

 _“Yes, friends…”_ Ron trailed off. 

A wet finger lightly smoothed down Harry’s crack. “That’s good…” he breathed.

_“Yes it is good. But there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”_

“Oh…” Harry sighed as the finger circled the sensitive pucker of his opening.

_“I’m glad that you and Draco like him now, because he means a lot to me.”_

Two of Draco’s lubricated fingers pressed into Harry’s arse. “Ohhh…” 

_“He’s very important to me, Harry. In the same way that Draco’s important to you.”_

The digit pushed in further. “Yes…”

_“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this over the phone. Maybe I should just come over.”_

“ _No_!” Harry yelled and the fingers’ forward motion stopped. “No, not that!” He barked, arching his back to encourage Draco to continue.

_“You don’t want me to come over?”_

“No… I mean – yes! Of course, you can come over,” this earned Harry a short nip on the left buttock, so he continued quickly, “but we can talk about it now, if you like.”

_“Okay.”_

The fingers moved steadily in and out, their passage becoming smoother at every pass. “Yes, that’s easier…” he panted to Draco.

_“I don’t know if it’s easier - but you're right, we should probably talk about it now.”_

The fingers abruptly withdrew, and Harry couldn’t help breathing a small moan of disappointment.

_“But if you’d rather we talked about it in person…”_

“What? No, like I said, it’s fine.” Harry had a feeling that he was probably not giving as much attention to this conversation as he should be.

_“Severus and I have become closer and I think that he’ll always be a permanent fixture in my life.”_

The permanent fixture in Harry’s life was currently nudging against his anus. 

_“I wanted to make it clearer to you what our relationship has turned into.”_

“Okay, that’s great Ron. I…” Harry gasped as Draco’s cock plunged, completely impaling him in one even stroke.

_“Harry?”_

“Hmm?”

_“Are you okay?”_

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Draco withdrew a little, teasing. “Yeah, I just… what were you saying?”

_“I was telling you about my relationship with Severus. You sound a bit shocked.”_

“Shocked? No, I’m not shocked.” He felt Draco rock shallowly within him. “A little surprised maybe,” he said to Draco over his shoulder.

_“You understand, then?”_

Draco began to thrust steadily. “Mmm… yes…”

_“I’m glad, because I needed to know that you’re comfortable with the situation. You’re my best friend, Harry.”_

“I’m very comfortable…” The thrusting sped up.

_“Good. I’m not sure why I was so nervous telling you this, considering how you live with Draco and all, but I feel as if a lot of pressure has been lifted.”_

Draco angled himself to stroke Harry’s prostate with the next stroke. “Pressure, yes…” 

_“We’re going to have a blessing in a couple of months and I wondered if you’d be my best man.”_

Harry struggled to concentrate. “A blessing?”

_“Yes, I’ve asked Severus to marry me and he’s said yes, Harry!”_

“Sorry? _What_?” Harry was beginning to think that he had perhaps missed a vital part of this conversation.

_“I’ve asked him to marry me!”_

“Who?” Harry’s brain was entirely too focused on the now unrelenting pounding of his arse and the desperate throbbing need for release in his cock to absorb much else.

_“Severus, of course!”_

“You…” his voice trailed off as Draco’s hand curled around his body to firmly grip his erection. “ _God_ …”

_“Harry?”_

The hand moved up the length of his cock. Harry was getting close now.

_“I thought you understood?”_

Draco pumped Harry's cock mercilessly. Very, very close. “Umm, huhmm…”

_“Harry? Are you sure that you're okay?”_

“Yes, yesss, I’m _fiiiine_ …” Harry groaned as his orgasm burst from him, splattering over the carpet.

_“Harry?”_

Draco pounded into him a few more times before collapsing on Harry’s back, moaning softly.

Harry rested his forehead on the floor and tried to focus. He was amazed that he hadn't dropped the phone. “You asked him to marry you?”

_“Yes.”_

“You and…?” Harry’s brain wasn’t deciphering this information very well.

_“Yes! And he said yes!”_

“You’re… you are… a couple?” Draco eased out of him and lay on the carpet, nudging close.

_“Yes! What did I just tell you?”_

“Really?”

_“Harry, have you been listening to me?”_

An uneasy feeling of guilt was creeping over him as Draco nuzzled against his shoulder. “I’ve been listening! I’m just… processing it.”

_“Well, I suppose it might be a bit of a shock.”_

“Yes! I mean no, I mean – congratulations?” Harry stammered.

_“You really mean that?”_

A smile spread over Harry’s face. “Yes, that's great.”

_“You’ll be my best man then?”_

“Of course, I will.”

_“I was so nervous! Got down on one knee and everything! I’ll be right over and I can tell you all about it!”_

“Give me half an hour to… tidy up a bit.” Harry muttered as he raised his head to scan the room and took in all the scattered clothing that Draco had hastily stripped from both of them earlier. 

_“See you soon!”_

“See you in a bit,” Harry mumbled as he replaced the receiver with a slightly shaky hand and snuggled down onto the carpet with Draco. 

Draco was looking at him curiously. “What was that all about?” 

“Erm… I think Ron just came out of the closet. And you’ll never _believe_ with who.”


End file.
